Chicas para proteccion
by laura11
Summary: es chistoso leanselo


Chicas para proteccion.................  
  
Disclaimer: este fanfic que por cierto me ha quedado muy bien (modestia aparte) no enserio que ha quedado dependiendo de su gusto , lo hice con la intension de que las personas que ven Ranma o Aprendiendo a vivir pasen un momento agradable.  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Aprendiendo a vivir es propiedad de Disney Channel, asi que no lo hice cn malo intension.  
  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
En este fanfic Ranma y ran-chan estan separados, son hermanos gemelos para nodoka...tambien, shampoo, Ryoga, moose y los demas estan en el colegio furinkan....este fanfic lo saque un programa de television...se que es malo, pero no tenia ideas asi que la saque de ahi!  
cuando unos de los personajes les salga algo asi * es por que esta pensando algo...y se le sale algo asi #, es por que esta llamando o lo llamaron.... ok listos ahora......  
  
  
  
En una noche Ranma y ryoga se habian quedado hasta tarde en el bar del colegio furinkan, para investigar quien era los reponsables de hacer fiestas a esa hora de la noche............pero en esa noche justo cuando los chicos mejor dicho...responsables de querer hacer la fiesta le fueron no tan mal ni tan bien.....................  
  
  
  
.................................................(Colegio Furinkan; bar 11:00 pm)................  
  
Kong: oye cuantos esperamos esta noche?  
Tipo 2: repartimos 300 folletos entre la gente, Kong  
Kong: gente, mucho dinero, mujeres hermosas..y nada es legal, excelente!  
  
Al otro lado del bar...  
Ranma: Ryoga!...dijo en un tono muy silencioso, que solo ryoga habia escuchado....Esta debe ser la fiesta que la escuela intento prohibir!, quieres que llame a la policia?..  
Ryoga: que!?, no, es el loco Kong Motolfo, esta demente!  
Ranma: el loco Kong? el que vende equipos de sonidos a bajos precios?  
Ryoga: no, es el que se comio el dedo de su propio hermano!, no te acerques a el, esta loco!  
Ranma: si pero piensalo, podemos ser heroes!  
Ryoga: se veria bien en mi expediente! tendria otro empleo, compraria una casa y contrataria un guardia que te dispaparia si te viera por aca!  
Ranma: suena algo hostil, pero te deseo suerte!  
Ryoga: si claro, ah y ahora me siento mal?...(decia en tono bulon)  
Ranma: entonces hagamoslo!! ahora  
Ryoga: si ahora!  
............................................Colegio Furinkan; bar 11:28 pm).....................  
Ranma: asi es te reportamos! te PATEAMOS EL TRASERO AMIGO!  
Ryoga: estas loco!   
Ranma: no, el esta loco.. es el loco Kong!...(dijo con voz picarona)...eres muy rudo cierto?..quieres masticarlos??...quieres masticar esto ha!? jajajiii!!!  
Ryoga: Ranma te esta pelando los dientes!  
Ranma: dejalo que los pele!, no lo volveremos a ver! se atrevio hacer una fiesta en el bar del colegio y ahora esta expulsado!  
Ryoga: ranma? no hizo la fiesta!, lo entregamos antes que pudiera hacer algo ilegal!  
Ranma: por favor Ryoga, si ese fuera el caso, la policia no tendria razon para deternerlo, tendrian que soltarlo........TENDRIA QUE SOLTARLOS A TODOS!!!  
....y Ranma como siempre por abrir su bocota!!....los policias los soltaron..........  
Kong: no te matare esta noche Saotome!  
Ranma: ah no?  
Kong: no, vete pensando que estas seguro. pero te digo una cosa, no lo estas! asi que disfruten de lo que les queda de vida!  
..........y se fue.....  
Ranma: que..que.. va a pasar? ..(con un tono preocupante)  
Ryoga: tu que crees?  
....................................(Al dia siguiente, en La habitacion de Ranma, 10:00 am.)...  
Ryoga: donde esta Ranma?....Kong estuvo aqui?....ah lo hizo, lo asesino, pobre ranma... era tan joven y tan ESTUPIDO!!! snif!  
Moose: Ranma esta bien!  
Ryoga: excelente, genial!, pero no sera por mucho si no ideamos un plan! tenemos que hacer algo muy astuto!  
.......de repente ranma baja con un vestido que ran-chan le habia prestado para difrasarse de mujer, para esconderse del loco kong..asi que ryoga lo vio y...  
  
Ryoga: NO, ESO NO!  
Ranma: te dire lo que haremos!  
Ryoga: no, no no no....tu lo haras, yo prefiero morir!  
Ranma: bien muere, despues de tu funeral ire de compras!...lusco guapo?  
Moose: el cuerpo si, pero......la cara no!  
Ranma: demasiado maquillaje?  
Moose: demasiado fea!  
Ryoga: RANMA!!  
Ranma: oye no no no no no!!!no soy ranma, no me llames ranma, no vuelvas a llamarme ranma!  
Moose: entonces quien eres?  
Ranma: aun no lo se!...que sera!!!... y empieza a pensar...ME LLAMO OLGA ESPECTLANA, SOY CAMPIONA DE LUCHA LIBRE Y NO ME AFEITO LAS PIERNAS!!!  
Moose: Ranma tienes que buscar a la mujer que lleva por dentro!  
  
Ranma: *soy...una....mujer....!! descubrir mi encanto!!*...............(ranma empieza a mirarase al espajo como un BOBO!!!)...............  
Ranma: shantal.....shantal Duvua!...soy una hermosa chica... jiji.. y soy muy timida!!  
Moose: oh Shantel, Shantal!!   
Ranma: jaja!! Shantel!!  
Moose: jiji! bien!  
Ranma: ahora tu, tu eres Lala nelson! una criminal y drogaticta!!!  
Ryoga: no, no!! no voy hacerlo, que no podemos huir del pais?  
Ranma: no, no podemos estamos en examenes!!  
Ryoga: NO!! no, yo soy un hombre, y no voy a cambiar y lo enfrentare como un hombre.....  
......de repente tocan la puerta la madre de Ranma para entregarles unas sodas....y ryoga..  
Ryoga: HAY!!!!...(brinco como niña asustada)........  
  
....................(Casa de la familia Tendo; en la habitacion de Nabiki tendo 11:00 am)  
  
Kuno: ! me encanta el amarillo, por su alegre y brillo, me asierre como chiquillo !  
.............en eso nabiki entra y........................  
Nabiki: ah!!  
Kuno: HOLA!!! quien es el novio mas increible que existe?  
Nabiki: que.....has.....hecho?  
Kuno: a delante, ponte algo sensual y agradeceme!!  
Nabiki: pero...., es amarillo!!!  
Kuno: no es cualquie amarillo muñeca! de acuerdo!? este es el mismo amarillo que usan para pintar las lineas en las calles. que te parece?  
Nabiki: ah!! maravilloso!!.. (cara de.....que ASCO!!!! QUE LE HIZO A MI HABITACION....)  
Kuno: mira esto, 3 noventa y nueve el galon, la ciudad paga lo mismo!  
Nabiki: te esforsaste mucho verdad?  
Kuno: asi es! por que veras, cuando decidiste que harias algo por este lugar, quizar dar todo lo que tenia en mi ser. lo entiendes? mira, quiero que seas feliz aqui nabiki!  
Nabiki: tambien quiero que yo sea feliz!  
Kuno: si, bueno tengo otras ideas!   
Nabiki: pues dimelas!  
Kuno: no, quiero sorprenderte!! esa mirada en cara cuando entraste me hizo muy feliz nabiki!  
Nabiki: Esta? (esa cara de mateme!! por favor)  
Kuno: si, si!!! jamas te habia visto asi Nabiki! me hace querer sorpenderte todos los dia por el resto de nuestras vidas!!  
Nabiki: cuanto crees que vivamos!?  
Kuno: no lo se, es una sorpresa!!  
Nabiki: ahora!! donde vas?  
Kuno: al mundo del corcho!  
  
......................................(Colegio Furinkan; cafeteria 1:00 pm)....................  
  
Ranma: boujour!   
Kong: guau!  
Ranma: lo ves lala, ves que simple fue? lala!? donde se habra metido? Lala amiga, creo que es tiempo que hagas tu debut!  
.....sale ryoga con una mini falda de Ukyo, un top y una chaqueta que combina con la ropa y zapatos...., claro y una peluca...  
Ryoga: es una locura ranma!  
Ranma: no lo es, y no me llames ranma! ryoga!!...shh!  
Kong: como estan?  
Ryoga: YO BIEN! (con voz de hombre, su voz normla!).........OH, POR DIOS!! LO SIENTO!!!JIJI!  
Ranma: ah, ella es mi amiga Lala y es muy timida!  
Kong: si, pero quiero hablar con ella a solas! entiendes?  
Ranma: no quieres hablar con migo?  
Kong: no!  
Akane: yo sin embargo quiero hablar con tigo!!  
Ranma: uh! es mademoiselle Akane!!...no te metas, es una larga historia no la ENTENDERIAS!!!!  
Akane: que hay que entender!! ella es bonita y tu pareses un Bisonte!!  
Ranma: AKANE!! VAS A A VER CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCI......  
Akane: ranma!!??? eres tu?  
Ranma: a no!!! jajajaja!!! es que soy nueva lo siento!  
Akane: si!  
........................................  
Ranma: paresco un Bisonte?  
Ryoga: no, no lo dijo en serio no te ofendas!!  
Ranma: como no me voy a ofender!, veo como me miran los hombres, y me señalan, desvian los ojo, se ahogan y vomitan!  
Ryoga: oye, oye baja la voz quieres?  
Ranma: no, no!! soy un monstro horrible.........no me mires lala!! solo dejame morir aqui!!  
Ryoga: jiji, claro como quieras!!!  
Ranma: te lo juro lala, no se cuanto podre tolerar asi!!  
..................ranma abre la boca y un ERUPTO sale por el boca de ranma frente la cara de kong...  
Kong: caray!!  
Ranma: discuelpa, devio ser la crepa que comi!!   
.............Ranma se va a sentar a una de las mesas...........y ryoga se queda solo sentado en el sofa con Kong.......................  
  
Ryoga: ahhh!! jajajaja!!  
Kong: oye tienes novio?  
Ryoga: por supuesto que no!  
Kong: no quieres tenerlo?  
Ryoga: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!!!  
Kong: por favor lala, veras cosas que jamas habias visto!  
Ryoga: uhh!!! pues tu tambien lindura!!!! que calor!!!  
  
mas alla en las sillas.........  
Kuno: NABIKI! NABIKI!!, no vas a creer lo que te voy a decir!! el mundo del corcho va a cerrar sus tienda! puedes creerlo?  
Nabiki: que? (cara de.....que estas hablando kuno?)  
Kuno: si! compre todo lo que tenia, esta es una mesa de corcho para el cafe! y sabes lo que vamos a ahorrar en porta vasos!!  
Nabiki: porta vasos? que hay si no quiero porta vasos!!  
Kuno: aun asi los compre!  
Nabiki: oye, ahora donde vas?  
Kuno: Nabiki compre 2 toneladas de corcho a donde crees que voy a ir?  
Nabiki: no tengo idea!!  
Kuno: no, al mundo de la tachuela!  
Nabiki: *lo amas, simple mente lo amas! solo recuerdas que lo amas y no olvides que lo amas!!*  
......y lo ve a ranma, es decir a Shantal...................  
Ranma: al menos te encuetra atractiva!! snif!  
Nabiki: disculpa?  
Ranma: no creo que la apariencia de una persona sea motivo para redculisarla!!  
....nabiki va a ver y sale corriendo de la cafeteria!!!.........  
Nabiki: HAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kong: muñeca busquemos un lugar privado!  
Ryoga: y no no no no!! esto es demasido salvaje!!  
Kong: si me gusta!  
Ryoga: jajajajajaja!!!  
Kong: vamos te invito a cenar!  
Ryoga: jajajaja, si si!!  
........ryoga va donde ranma y.................  
Ryoga: me invito a cenar y encontro atractiva que hago?  
Ranma: claro presumelo!!  
Ryoga: jajajajaja!!! jiji  
.............ryoga se fue con kong...................  
Ranma: quien me invitara a salir el domador de leones???  
.................................................................................................  
  
.................(colegio furinkan; la cafeteria 5:00 pm) ryoga volvio de su cena con kong.......  
Ryoga: uhh, haaa!!  
Kong: pague la cena y tus zapatos! vendras conmigo a no?  
Ryoga: ah, crees que vas a comprarme con unas botas!!?  
Kong: que mas necesitas?  
...........ryoga lo mira y.........empieza a pensar..............  
Ryoga: mmmmm??? pues, una raqueta de squash y eh! un bat de beisball y....y que auto conduces?  
Kong: un convertible 89!  
Ryoga: quiero eso!  
Kong: eso no te lo dare!!  
Ryoga: pues no te dare nada,! si!  
Kong: mejor,solo has sido una distraccion para mi!  
Ryoga: distraccion de que?  
Kong: de matar a esos dos tontos, llamare a mis muchachos y los hare pedazos..gracias a ti estoy muy frustrado!  
Ryoga: ohh, ohh...mmm, no quiero ser responsable de una muerte...que resolveria el problema?  
Kong: que nadie me falta al respecto con mis muchahos! nadie me hace quedar como un tonto!  
Ryoga: no quieres que te averguenzen frente de tus amigotes! jajaja!  
Kong: asi es!  
Ryoga: bueno cuando lala escucha hablar un hombre asi!!..empieza a sentirse algo cariñosa!  
Kong: mmmm!! en serio?  
Ryoga: aja!!!! si!!  
...........en otra parte de la cafeteria......ukyo hablaba con akane..................  
akane: oye esa tipa se parese mucho a ryoga... no lo crees?  
Ukyo: pensandolo asi.....creo que tienes razon.....despues hablare con ella....!!  
akane: buena idea!!...  
.....................vuelta con ryoga, perdon mejor dicho lala y kong!!................  
Ryoga: SHANTAL!!! YUJU!! MIRANOS!! HACEMOS UNA LINDA PAREJA!! TRAE LA CAMARA, TRAI LA CAMARA CORRE, CORRE!!!  
Kong: la camara??  
Ryoga: ah, si me encantan las fotografias!! a ti no?.....  
Kong: lo que tu digas! preciosa!  
Ryoga: oh shantal! hola toma una fotografia donde estoy con kong consumiendo nuestra pasion!  
Ranma: por que?  
Ryoga: por que kong valora su reputacion mas que otra cosa, y se que a sus amigos les encantara ver la fotografia donde me beso!!  
Ranma: pero en realidad e...  
Ryoga: TOMA LA FOTOGRAFIA!!  
Ranma: si!  
Ryoga: ahora guapo, saca los labios y cierra los ojos y te llevaras una gran sorpresa...juju!! eso es ahora abre los ojos!  
.......pero ryoga se habia quitado la peluca, y mas bien ahora parecia un monstruo!! horrible....ukyo lo vio y casi se muere.. al igual que akane cuando vio a su querido novio......vestido de chica..........HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! volviendo con los tres...  
  
Ryoga: como estas?  
Kong: HAAAAAAAA!!  
Ryoga: discutimos tu reputacion amigo!  
Kong: eres tu!  
Ranma: hola!!  
Kong: son ustedes dos los matare!!  
Ranma: no lo creo kong!  
Ryoga: ves lo que tengo aqui? si intentas hacernos algo esta foto saldra en el periodico escolar!  
Ranma: DIN!!!!!!!!  
Kong: bien, no les hare daño......tampoco quiero verlos!!........  
Ranma: ah si? lo que importa es ser bella por dentro y no por fuera PUERCO!  
.................y kong se va corriendo, pero las dos chicas ?...................  
Ranma empiza a bailar como un tonto o mas vien como un imbecil que necesita ir al manicomio!!!, ryoga lo miraba a la ves contento pero extrañado a la ves, por la actitud de ranma, y el colmo es que akane y ukyo estaban donde ellos.....................  
Ryoga: UKYO!!! AH!! HOLA COMO ESTAS?  
Ukyo: que hacias disfrazado de chica?  
Ryoga: es una larga historia! te la contare luego!! si!! bueno, ukyo espera alla con akane y vamos en seguida!!  
ukyo: si pero muevanse!!  
las dos chicas se fueron y dejaron a los dos solo!!............  
Ryoga: ranma estoy ansioso de llegar a casa y quitarme esta ropa!.......ranma? que demonios estas haciendo!!???  
Ranma: jamas me habian sentido tan viva...........jajajaja!!!!  
......................(dia Miercoles en la cafeteria del colegio furinkan;8:00 am)..............  
  
Ryoga y moose estaban estudiando un examen de matematicas en unas de la mesas de la cafetria!....  
  
Ryoga: muy bien.....la raiz cuadrada de 20 es esta verdad? .. hablando un poco mas grave de lo normal  
,....moose lo nota algo raro..........  
Ryoga: que?  
Moose: si, pero por que esta hablando asi?  
Ryoga: no lo ves soy un hombre...los hombres hablan asi, los hombres visten asi... asi caminan los hombres.. y asi como los hombres estudiamos para poder pasar el examen de matematicas para no tener bajas las calificaciones!  
Moose: Caray!! pero Ryoga te estas descompensando!!  
Ryoga: oye tu que me ves, soy , me paresco o se te perdio una igual, fuera de mi vista!!!  
Moose: vaya! apuesto que ranma lo esta tomando mejor que tu!!...  
...de repente aparese ranma con un vestido pegado y con una peluca...moose lo miro y casi muere al igual que ryoga......  
Ranma: hola!!  
Moose: o....tal...vez....No...!!!-moose se va corriendo de la silla donde estaba estudiando con ryoga..  
Ranma: hola chicos! hoy es un hermoso dia, pero no es tan bello como los soy yo por dentro!  
Ryoga: ranma! ya no hay riesgo, ya no tienes que vestirte asi!!  
Ranma: lo se pero, acabo de descubrir lo hermosa que soy! y decidi hacer asi para siempre...estan....satisfactorio y recompensante encontrar tu lado femenino!!!...  
...de repente ve akane caminando por el corredor....  
Ranma: ahora encontrare su lado femenino!! asi que disculpen......alo akane...tu y yo ahora podemos ser amigas!!!......OYE AKANE TODO EL MUNDO EXPERIMENTA EN LA ESCUELA!!!  
Akane: quitate eso RANMA!!!  
Ryoga: este nunca cambiara!!!....jajaja!!  
  
  
  
Fin!  
  
  
comentarios o lo que quieran decirme.......diganlo y haganlo rapido por favor!  
acalderon_piedra@hotmail.com   
  
Ukyo Kounji 


End file.
